


Toy Soldiers

by DarkKnightDan



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Recovering soldier, Returning Home, Slow Burn, Wounded Soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKnightDan/pseuds/DarkKnightDan
Summary: The Second Great War has been raging for three years. Countless lives have been lost, countless men sent overseas, leaving their families behind. The Hopps family is one such family. With Stu overseas, it falls to Bonnie to look after the farm and her kits, but a fox who has just returned from the Western Front shatters what she thought was her perfect life.





	Toy Soldiers

The sound of trains pulling into the station, exiting, and the low roar of the people that were getting on or off of the great metal boxes were near-overwhelming. The air was warm, heated by the many bodies that milled to and fro in the station, which smelled of the smoke that was being thrown from the engines of the trains. 

Amethyst eyes wandered over the many mammals in the station, all of them seeming too wrapped up in their own worlds to pull attention to the one they were currently walking through. Some of them were soldiers, going both ways. Their tan uniforms marked them out from the other mammals. All of the women wore dresses that were vibrantly colored, the early spring weather giving them good reason. The men who did not wear tan wore suits, and looked at the soldiers as though they had been in the same position. 

Then again, many of them probably had. The war had been going on for three years now, and with the rotations being six months each, there was a good chance that many of the men in the station had already been deployed overseas and returned home. 

Bonnie Hopps curled her paw around the small locket that she had placed around her neck before coming to Zootopia at that thought. So many people had their reunions here already, but she was unsure when, or if, she would get hers. Stu had only been deployed overseas a small handful of weeks ago, five months before he could even possibly return home seemed like an eternity.

An eternity where she had to do her best to take care of the children he had left behind when leaving to fight in the war. Bonnie could still see her husband’s usual warm smile drop into a frown when he read that letter, before his eyes filled with fear that she had never seen before in the years they had been married.

Now, when the crops had come in, Bonnie had traveled to Zootopia to try and find buyers who would be willing to come to Bunnyburough, and retrieve some of her and her family’s product. Many of the families in town had family members overseas as well, and were strapped for cash. That was the way it had been since the start of the war, but Stu had always been the one to come and negotiate the prices. If one of her sons had been old enough, Bonnie would have sent him instead, but Gregory, her oldest son, was only fifteen. Not old enough to be negotiating deals with people, especially not on his own in the sprawling city of Zootopia.

Sending one of her daughters had been out of the question, too. Bonnie couldn’t imagine sending one of her daughters off to the city only to have her return with a buck on her arm, not when her oldest daughter was barely older than Gregory. So, the task had fallen upon the matriarch of the family. Her sister and her oldest daughter were left in charge of the brood of kits in Bunnyburough, with an assurance that she would be back within the week. 

Bonnie was to the steps of the station before she set down the bag that she had been carrying, a quiet grunt of irritation rising from her throat thanks to the slight aching burn in her shoulders. The ride by train to Zootopia has taken the better part of a day, a day spent packed into a hot compartment with too many mammals in it. Despite her small size, the rabbit had felt cramped in the compartment, and this showed in the dull ache that radiated through her muscles. 

Bonnie sighed as she leant against the small banister at the bottom of the stairs, and glanced to the bag on the floor. She had definitely overpacked, but it was in her nature to be prepared. She never knew what she would need while she was in this unfamiliar environment. Now, facing a walk to the nearest hotel that she was unsure the distance of, Bonnie regretted that detail of her nature. 

“Are you alright, Miss?” Bonnie was snapped out of the slight trance she had entered into by the sound of a smooth voice that sounded closer than anyone she had seen. Her ears twitched and she turned to face the source of the voice, only to find herself staring straight into the stomach of a tan shirt. The Rabbit cocked a brow, and glanced upward to find that the tan uniform eventually blended into russet fur that stood out over the collar of the uniform’s undershirt, a slight hint of cream showing just above the tie there. 

It took Bonnie a moment to register that she was staring at a fox, who looked down at her with emerald-green eyes that held a gentle light unbecoming of many foxes that the Rabbit had met during her lifetime in the Burroughs. They were usually irritable, crass, sometimes aggressive, but this fox was offering her the slightest hint of a smile as he stood a respectable distance from her, awaiting her answer. 

“Just, tired.” The Rabbit admitted, and the fox’s smile grew somewhat. He glanced down at the bag by her feet and then at the stairs she was leaning against, contested by dozens upon dozens of mammals going on their way. 

“That’s understandable, you wouldn’t mind if an old tod helped you, then?” Bonnie cocked her head to the side, curious as to why this fox would be leaving the station. His uniform looked in pristine condition, not like the other soldiers she had seen returning from their deployments in the station. While their shirts had been ruffled, stained in some places, their uniform pants in similar condition, this fox’s showed no sign of wear and tear. Even his luggage, the same large green bag that had been carried by all of the soldiers, looked like it had scarcely seen use. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Bonnie chose to answer the fox’s question with a question, unsure of why it was that he would be willing to help her if he needed to be getting to his deployment. At that question, the fox’s eyes shone somewhat, a light that Bonnie could place from raising a good handful of children. Mischief was shining in this fox’s eyes. Whether that was just natural for him, or he was pulling a trick; she did not know.

“Sgt. Nicholas Wilde, 101st Airborne Division.” He removed his uniform cap and offered her a bow of his head. It was then that Bonnie’s eyes trailed to the sleeve of his uniform, where she saw the patch of the airborne unit, something that was rare to see in the Burroughs. Most of the bunnies and other mammals from where she lived went to the armored divisions, or the infantry. 

“May I ask why it is that you’re not heading out with the other soldiers?” Bonnie cocked her head to the side somewhat as she asked the question, amethyst meeting emerald as their gazes locked. In response, Nicholas reached down, and pulled up the leg of his uniform pants. Confused, the Rabbit looked down to see that where there should have been russet fur, and flesh, there was instead a wooden appendage that looked as though it was newly crafted. 

“I’m actually just getting home from deployment, ma’am. Didn’t watch where I was stepping, and here I am.” Bonnie was surprised by the upbeat tone of the soldier’s voice, he spoke as though losing a limb was just like getting a paper cut, or getting dirty in the field. “Now, about helping you with your bag? By the looks of you I’d guess you’re new to the city?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bonnie shot back, causing the fox to recoil somewhat as his smile faltered for a moment thanks to the tone that she chose to fire back against his comment. 

“I’m just saying that you don’t look like the does here, and you don’t particularly seem like you know the city, considering I’m guessing you’re looking for a hotel?” Bonnie took a moment and glared at the fox, but nodded nonetheless.

“Well, the exit that goes towards the hotel is that way.” Nicholas pointed towards the opposite end of the station, his smile turning into a slight smirk. “I’d be glad to help, if you’d like.” Bonnie glanced between the fox and where he was pointing for a moment before she sighed, and stood straight up. 

“Well, I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” She conceded, and with that the fox reached down to pick up the small bag she had been carrying, which was fairly light to him, and slung it over his shoulder as he began walking, Bonnie in tow. 

“So what brings you to Zootopia? Your sweetheart due home?” Nick glanced down at Bonnie as they walked together towards the exit, weaving in and out of crowds as they did so. 

“No, my husband is supposed to come home in a few months.” Was Bonnie’s initial reply as she stepped around the legs of a particularly inattentive wolf walking towards the trains. “I’m looking for people who would be willing to buy our crops.” Nicholas nodded and returned his gaze forward. 

“Well, That shouldn’t be too hard. Your problem is going to be negotiating with some of the people in this town, have you done it before?” He took a step onto the stairs that led up to street level as Bonnie shook her head, the fox ascended slowly to allow her to keep up. 

“I’ve only ever haggled with people in the Burroughs, but how much harder can it be?” That question was met by a quiet laugh from Nicholas, who shook his head as his laugh trailed off into a chuckle. 

“Oh, you have no idea, Ma’am. People here have a pension for ripping off mammals from the Burroughs. You might want to find yourself someone who’s accustomed to the way that they do business, if you want to turn a profit.” Nicholas said this all while ascending the stairs, looking straight ahead.

“I’m guessing you know a buck who fits that description?” Bonnie continued to walk next to Nicholas, who again laughed at her response. 

“Well, not a buck, a tod. You’re looking at him.” Nicholas smiled down at the silver furred Rabbit as they emerged onto the street level. The sun had just recently set behind the buildings, still casting rays of gold and orange through what little cracks it could permeate and onto the street, illuminating the pair as they stood at the top of the stairs for a moment. 

“I thought you were a soldier?” Bonnie asked as they stepped to the side, Nicholas giving no indication as to where it was they were going as he casually strolled down the sidewalk, Bonnie walking on his inside shoulder as they went. “What kind of soldier knows how to haggle?” Nicholas cocked a brow as he glanced down at the doe, a smile again returning to his features.

“One who happened to be one of the best hustlers in all of Zootopia before he decided to do a service to his country.” The tod declared with a proud smile and Bonnie shook her head somewhat, amazed that someone of this fox’s stature and demeanor could have been a hustler. She knew all of the stereotypes about foxes, but this one seemed honest, or maybe it was just the fact that he was a soldier that made him seem so trustworthy. 

“What’s the catch?” Bonnie asked as she continued to walk by Nicholas, who hadn’t ceased his pace since they’d gotten out of the station. “For having you help, I mean.” The fox shrugged as he halted for a moment, looking down at her. 

“How about this, if I can help you turn a profit while you’re here in the city, you help me find a place out in the Burroughs.” Bonnie cocked her head to the side at that assertion. 

“You want a place in the Burroughs? Why?” In response, Nicholas used his free paw to scratch his chin for a second before he shrugged. 

“I’ve gotten tired of the hustle and bustle, I’d like a place that’s quieter, where I can relax for a little while.” Bonnie took note that Nicholas held a strange tone when he said that, something that she couldn’t place, but she figured it couldn’t hurt to employ the fox to help her.

“You’ve got a deal, Sir. I’d appreciate it if you could help my family and I.” Nicholas grinned at the acceptance of his proposition. 

“Well, I can guarantee that you won’t regret that decision, Ma’am.” Bonnie felt a twinge of embarrassment when she realized that she had made a deal with this fox without event introducing herself. 

“Please, you can call me Bonnie, Bonnie Hopps.” Nicholas offered a slight laugh at her introduction, one that made Bonnie’s ears droop somewhat, curious as to why he was laughing at her. 

“Well, if it’s all the same to you, I’ll stick with Mrs. Hopps for now, my mother drilled formality into my head.” Nicholas accentuated the point he was making by tapping a claw against his head. Bonnie couldn’t help but smile at the image of the way she had instilled formality and manners into her own children. At least, she thought, she wasn’t the only one doing it to kids this fox’s age.

That thought made Bonnie think for a moment as she looked the tod over. He looked like he was barely older than Elizabeth. That realization saddened Bonnie, knowing that this young man had been off to war when he was so young, and had lost a piece of himself while he was there. 

“If you’d don’t mind me asking, Sergeant, how long were you fighting in the war?” Nicholas cocked a brow at the sudden question, but glanced off into space as he counted on his fingers what Bonnie assumed were the months that he had been overseas.

“Well, I’ve been home twice, but I’ve asked to be redeployed twice as well. I was actually in the middle of my third tour when I...Well, you know.” By Bonnie’s count, that meant this fox had spent over a year overseas in combat, and by her estimate he couldn’t have been older than his mid-twenties. She could imagine why he would want to go somewhere quiet. 

“Here’s the hotel.” Nicholas suddenly said as they ceased walking again, stopping in front of a building that stretched up into the sky enough that Bonnie had to lean back to see its top floor. 

“Thank you, Sergeant.” Bonnie said when she turned to face the fox, a smile on her features. “If you’d be willing to meet me tomorrow morning, maybe you could help me start to negotiate with some of these people you know?” That question was met by a shake of Nicholas’s head, causing Bonnie’s brows to furrow.

“The people I know tend to be out at night.” Nicholas offered. “I’d recommend that we meet here tonight, and I can take you to meet a few of them, unless you’d rather rest?” The ache in Bonnie’s muscles and the weight of her eyelids favored the suggestion that she rest for the night, but she thought it best to get back to her family as soon as possible.

“Would eight work?” The Rabbit asked, a question to which the tod nodded in agreement. “Well, until then, Sergeant.” Bonnie offered him a curtsy as Nicholas again removed his hat and offered her a small bow of his head. With that, he replaced the cap and sauntered off down the street. 

With that, Bonnie headed in to find a room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking this up for awhile, I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter. I’ll be doing my best to update this story at least 2 or 3 times a month.


End file.
